


Brother, I Think I'm a Werewolf

by IncognitoPichu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Feral Behavior, Human, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Teenagers, Transformation, Underage Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncognitoPichu/pseuds/IncognitoPichu
Summary: Don't be silly, werewolves aren't real. Now, come look at the full moon with me.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Brother, I Think I'm a Werewolf

Disclaimer: This story contains themes of homosexuality as well as explicit descriptions of sexual acts between males, some of which may be underage. If any of that offends you, I suggest you not read any further.

~~~~~~

Brother, I Think I’m a Werewolf

“Ah… f-fuck…” Sawyer bit down on his bottom lip and writhed in pleasure on his bed. He was rapidly reaching his peak from the dual pleasure he was providing himself. One of his hands was firmly stroking his erection, while the other worked his new toy in and out of his ass. From the angle at which he was laying on the bed in order to do it, he could barely even see his laptop screen, but what he could see was definitely enough to keep him going.

Having ordered the dildo a week ago, it had just arrived earlier in the day, and Sawyer was  _ breaking it in _ , as it were.

“Nnngh… So fuuuucking big…” He moaned as he slipped the lube coated toy deeper into himself. He was used to playing with himself like this, but there was something different this time. For the first time, he had ordered a canine shaped dildo, complete with a huge knot at the base, which he was one good push away from getting forced past his tight ring.

“So… close… Ahhnnn…”

**  _ nok nok _ **

A knock on the door, he could barely even hear it over the porn on the laptop, but it was definitely someone at his front door. Not that he had any intention of actually answering it either way…

_ Whoever it is, is gonna have to wait. I’m too close, and there’s no way that I… _

**  _ click _ **

When he heard the sound of the door actually opening however, his attention was quickly drawn.

“Sawyer? You home?” It was the voice of his little brother calling out from the living room.

_ Fuck… _

“Asher…? Y-Yeah… gimme a sec, I’m uhh… changing…” Sawyer called back out, responding with the first excuse that came into his mind. He absolutely wasn’t going to say that he needed a moment to deal with the dildo that he had up his ass.

“Okay, I’ll be out here.” Asher answered from what sounded like just outside the bedroom door, “Got something really cool to show you!”

_ Shit… he’s gonna be waiting right outside the door for me… _

Sawyer thought about it for a moment, trying to decide whether or not he could finish getting himself off, despite the fact that his kid brother was right outside. Reluctantly, and with a bit of annoyance he pulled his new toy out into open air, and stopped the video that he was watching.

_ Guess I’ll have to finish up a bit later. _

Sawyer was 22-years-old, about six feet tall, and in decent shape. He lived alone in his apartment, but visits from his brother were fairly frequent, so while he wasn’t particularly happy about the timing of the visit, he wasn’t surprised that Asher had just shown up like that.

After putting everything away, and closing the website on his laptop, Sawyer quickly tossed on some sweatpants and a fresh t-shirt, and then went to open the door. Just as he had assumed, the smiling face of his younger brother was right there waiting for him.

By the elder’s own admission, Asher was a cute kid. He was 15, had shoulder length black hair, and stood at a slim 5-foot-4. If Sawyer was being honest, he had thought about his brother in a  _ more-than-brotherly _ sense in the past, not that he’d ever acted on it.

“Take a look, Sawyer, isn’t it awesome?” With a huge grin on his face, the younger boy held out a small box for his brother to look at.

“Hm?” Sawyer took it in his hands, “Oh wow… StormSlasher 570 LXP Gold Edition, so you finally saved up enough to get a halfway decent GPU.”

Asher nodded, “You have no idea how much shit mom and dad made me do for the money to get this. I cleaned the toilets so many times, I have  _ nightmares _ about it.”

“Heh, well it’ll be worth it, this thing is a beast. And, I’m assuming it’s the reason that you came over?”

“Yeah, I was hoping that you might help me out with installing it…?”

It was a fairly common request. Sawyer was a computer hardware technician, so when it came to procedures involving fixing or upgrading computers, he was the first one that anyone in the family talked to.

Also, it was Asher’s go-to excuse to hang out with his older sibling.

The two boys didn’t have a ton in common. As one would expect between a 22-year-old and a 15-year-old, most of their interests did not align. Computers were the thing that the two were able to consistently bond over.

“Yeah, I can help you out kid. I’ll even help you test it out, by murdering you in a game of BlastZone, heh.”

“Hah, you wish you could beat me!” Asher responded excitedly as he pulled his backpack off. He set it down and pulled out his laptop, handing it to his brother.

Sawyer looked up at the clock as he took it, noticing that it was getting close to 5 PM, “You got here pretty quick after school, Ash.”

“Yeah, it was delivered super-early this morning, so I took it with me to school, and then after class, I took the bus straight here. I haven’t even been home yet.”

“Oh, well do mom and dad know?” Sawyer questioned.

“Yeah, I talked to them, I’m supposed to call them in a little bit so they can pick me up.”

“Alright then, sounds good, as long as you’re cool with hanging out here for a while.” 

He looked over, a little bit of distress showing on his face, “Uh… how long do you figure?”

The older boy chuckled, “Heh, what’s wrong? Got a big date or something? Or maybe you just don’t want to hang out with your big brother for too long?” Sawyer poked at his brother teasingly.

“It’s not that…” Asher responded sheepishly, “I just… want to know…”

“Heh, alright then, well…” Sawyer took a moment to think about it, “The drivers and software for these cards take notoriously long to download; it’s a big download, and the server that hosts it is trash. On top of that, the installation takes a while too, and that’s not even including the time it will take me to physically connect it in your system.”

“So, like… an hour?” The younger boy weathered a guess.

“Probably closer to three, I doubt it’ll be done before 8.”

“8?! Seriously!?” Asher slumped into a chair, “It’ll definitely be getting dark by then…”

“Well, you’re welcome to stay overnight if you want.” Sawyer offered, “It’s Friday, so you don’t have school tomorrow, plus I’m sure dad will be grateful that he doesn’t have to drive out here to come get you.”

“Oh!” It was like he’d just been offered the golden solution to a problem, “Yeah, that would work!” Without discussing it any further, Asher pulled out his cell phone to call his parents and let them know about the change of plans.

Though Sawyer didn’t show it, he was very eager to have his brother stay with him, however it wasn’t due to their shared hobby. The older boy was curious about something, and having the kid spend the night greatly increased his chances of having that curiosity satisfied.

“Alright, mom said it’s cool.” As he said the words, he was already pulling off his shirt, garnering the attention of his brother, “I’m gonna take a quick shower, if that’s alright. I didn’t get to at school, and I’m still gross from gym class.”

“Cool, I’ll be here working on your laptop.” Sawyer for the most part, kept his gaze away from Asher’s bare upper-body, but couldn’t resist taking a quick peek as the teen stepped out of the bedroom.

The two brothers hadn’t lived in the same house for a good four years, so it wasn’t often that Sawyer got to see that side of his brother any more. Though back when the older boy did live at home, it was borderline unavoidable. The two shared a bedroom and a bathroom, and if there was one thing that Sawyer remembered about his brother’s body, it was that the kid was pretty well-hung for his age…

He wasn’t something that Sawyer saw often, but it stuck in his mind because the younger boy was so slim, which made the size of the kid’s endowment stand out all the more. Of course, with that having been over four years ago, there was bound to have been some growth, and that was what Sawyer was interested in.

The older boy continued working, just as he said he would, while the younger took his time cleaning himself up. It was going exactly how Sawyer was hoping that it would, so he simply waited until he eventually heard the squeak of the water being turned off.

**  _ click _ **

Sawyer heard the bathroom door open up, and a moment later. Asher’s head poked around the corner, still dripping wet, “Hey, Sawyer… you’ve got no clean towels in the bathroom…”

“Oh, yeah…” he responded without looking up, “I did a load of laundry earlier, and haven’t gotten around to folding the towels yet. Just grab one from the pile.” He pointed to a basket over in the corner of the room.

“Uhhh…” Asher immediately hesitated at the prospect of just strolling through the room without any kind of covering, but before he could voice the feelings in any way, Sawyer chimed in again.

“Quickly would be nice, you’re dripping all over the carpet.”

“Oh! S-Sorry…” At the urging of his brother, he trotted briskly across the room, giving the older boy a brief, yet  _ very clear _ view of his bare form.

_ Wow… impressive, Ash! _

Discreetly keeping his eye on his brother, Sawyer caught a glimpse of his target. It was only for about a second, but that proved to be more than ample time for him to find out exactly what he had hoped to.

_ He’s definitely grown! He’s hanging soft almost the same size that I get fully hard! _

Asher snatched a towel from the pile, and quickly wrapped it around himself before retreating back to the bathroom. It was too late though, the image had already been burned into Sawyer’s mind. He actually had to stop working on the laptop for a moment as he couldn’t focus his mind on anything past the image of the big appendage that he had just laid his eyes on.

“Fuck… I really shouldn’t have looked.” Sawyer fidgeted uncomfortably a bit, “I’m already pent up from not being able to finish my session earlier. It’s gonna be torture spending the whole night with Asher’s monster of a cock fresh on my mind…”

…

“I should have taken a picture…”

~~~~~~

Just as Sawyer had predicted, it was a bit after 8 PM before he completely finished with his brother’s computer. The device restarted for the final time after the install, and he couldn’t help but let out a breath to symbolize his conclusion.

“Whew… finally.” The device in hand, he called out to Asher who had been waiting in the other room, “Hey Ash, come get your laptop!”

The younger boy was there in the blink of an eye, “It’s done?!”

“Yeah, you’re lucky I love you little bro. Thing was even more of a pain-in-the-ass to install than I remember.”

Asher took his computer back from his brothers, and as it booted up without issue, his eyes lit up along with it, “This is awesome, Sawyer! How can I repay you?”

“How about you’re buying dinner? I’m starving here.” The older boy responded without missing a beat.

“Oh, haha!” Asher let out a laugh as he wasn’t expecting the immediate response and then reached into his pocket finding a 20-dollar bill, “I guess I have a  _ little _ extra cash. You want a pizza or something?”

“Actually, there’s a new taco place right down the street that I’ve been wanting to try. Let’s head down there.”

Asher flinched at the suggestion, “O-Oh, you meant that you wanted to go out somewhere…?” the younger boy took a quick glance towards the window, confirming that it was indeed dark outside, “I, uh… I don’t really want to go outside, you sure you don’t want to just order something?”

“Ash, that’s the second time tonight that you’ve freaked out a little at the suggestion of being outside. You scared of the dark all of the sudden? I thought you got over that when you were 5…”

“What? No, it’s not that! I just… I mean…” Asher stopped himself and sighed, “You’re gonna think it’s stupid…”

“Probably, but you’re 15, and you’re my kid brother, so I think most of what you do is stupid anyway.” Sawyer teased as he poked his brother in the gut.

With a roll of his eyes, Asher replied reluctantly, “Alright, well… Me and my friends were messing around and we saw this thing online, and we did this… ritual thing that was supposed to…” he hesitated on the last few words, taking a deep breath as he mustered the nerve to continue, “It was supposed to turn us into werewolves…”

Both boys stood there in silence for a few seconds, before Sawyer repeated the word back to his brother, “Werewolves…?”

“See! Told you you’d think it was stupid!”

The older boy grinned as he held back from laughing as best he could, “Ash, you can’t be serious…”

“I know it sounds ridiculous, but there’s a full moon tonight, so I don’t think there’s any reason to risk it!”

Sawyer leveled a sardonic glare at his brother’s face, causing the younger boy to blush a little bit and look away. “Fine…” he snatched the cash from his brother’s grip, “I’ll pick it up and bring it back, you just hang out here and… I dunno, practice howling at the moon, or something.”

“Ha ha…” Asher feigned laughter at his brother’s joke, but was satisfied with the result.

After that, the evening overall went pretty well. They set themselves up in the living room with their food and laptops handy. Then over the next hour or so, the two siblings ate, watched TV, played video games, etc… It was a pretty standard night.

The two boys had always gotten along fairly well, and that was largely due to the respect that the younger had for his elder sibling. As far back as they could remember, Asher held his older brother at a very high regard, and that undoubtedly helped the relationship remain solid over their entire lives.

“Hah! Gotcha again!”

“What?! No way you landed that shot!” Asher exclaimed, as the words ‘ _ You Were Annihilated! _ ’ flashed on his screen. “That was just not fair! I’m just… still getting used to these new video settings!”

“Hehe, sounds like an excuse to me, Ash.”

“Tch, whatever…” The younger boy set his laptop aside as he got up and started walking towards the hallway.

“Giving up so easily, kid?” Sawyer teased, “I don’t remember you being so bad of a loser when you were younger.”

“You  _ wish _ I was giving up! I’m just going to the bathroom, then I’m coming back and kicking your ass!” Asher’s words carried a good bit of confidence as he walked out of the room.

“Big talk for someone who’s lost 15 straight matches.” he heard his brother say something in response, but he had already entered the bathroom and closed the door, so it was more-or-less unintelligible.

Despite the needling towards his brother, he was honestly hoping that the kid might have really been finished for the night. He was enjoying himself of course, but having never been able to finish himself off earlier in the day, he was really beginning to feel the effects of it.

Taking the opportunity while he was alone in the room, Sawyer stood from his position on the couch to stretch and adjust himself in his pants.

“Ugh… really wish I had gotten off earlier…” He kept his eye towards the hallway, knowing that he most likely only had a few moments before Asher strode back in. As soon as he heard the bathroom door open back up, he retook his seat on the couch, and turned his attention back to his computer.

“You know, Ash…” he began talking before he had even looked over in the direction of the other boy, “I figure, after I beat you a few more times, it’s probably our personal record. I mean, usually you can muster up at least  _ one _ win over the course of a ni—” The older boy was so taken aback upon looking in his brother’s direction that he relented mid-word. Asher was indeed walking back into the living room, but all of the sudden, he was devoid of every bit of his clothing, save for a pair of black boxer-briefs.

“Whoa, I think you lost your clothes somewhere in the bathroom, Ash.”

“Huh? Oh, heh…” He responded as if he hadn’t even realized that he had stripped himself nearly bare, “Well, it’s like 11 o’clock, so I figured that I’d at least change my clothes.”

“And  _ this _ is what my baby brother sleeps in now?”

“That’s right!” He responded assuredly, “And you better be ready because I’ll be playing a lot better now that I’m comfortable!”

Seeing his brother so exposed was taking Sawyer to a whole new level of horny. It was just like he had caught sight of earlier in the day, the only difference being the underwear, which frankly, didn’t leave a lot to the imagination. Even if Sawyer hadn’t seen exactly how well-hung the 15-year-old was a few hours ago, the obvious outline present across Asher’s upper-thigh would’ve made it as clear as could be.

“Hah! Is that so?”

“Damn right!” There was definitely a bit more confidence in the younger boy’s voice, enough to trigger an idea in Sawyer’s mind.

_ Fuck… I’m just gonna go for it. _

“Tch, right… You beat me just because you’re  _ more comfortable _ now, and I’ll suck your dick.” He said it with a clearly joking tone, and Asher more-or-less just shrugged past it, not even acknowledging the offer.

“It’s gonna happen, Sawyer! You’re not winning any more tonight!” Asher plopped back down onto the couch, snatched his laptop back up, and without wasting any time, started up a new match, “Your winning streak ends now!”

As much as Sawyer was skeptical that this match would be any different from the rest of them, he had to admit that his brother was definitely putting forth his best effort. Most of the previous games had been pretty decisive victories for Sawyer, this one was proving to be pretty close.

“Ha! That’s 9! Asher shouted out, “If I get you one more time, it’s over!”

“Not gonna happen, little brother!”

Neither of the boys dared to turn their gaze away from their respective screen, the game was far too close for comfort. For the first time of the night, the younger boy was on the verge of victory, and he was so focused he could barely breathe.

Sawyer on the other hand was as calm as ever, he kept with his standard strategy, and just as he expected he would, he ended up with a perfect angle of attack, all he had to do was take the shot before his brother turned to notice him.

He didn’t though… Biting his lip, he simply waited the few seconds that it took for Asher to spin the camera just far enough to catch sight of him.

“Aha!”

**  _ BLAM  _ **

The younger boy did not hesitate to take the shot as soon as Sawyer’s character was in view, and a moment later, words appeared on the older boy’s screen that he hadn’t seen all evening.

_ YOU WERE ANNIHILATED! _

“HAHA! Told you I’d get you!” Asher threw his hands into the air in victory, “WOOOO!”

Sawyer smirked, “You’re pretty happy for a guy that’s won 1 out of 16 matches, kid.”

“I told you, Sawyer!” Ignoring his brother’s comment, Asher continued his celebration, unwilling to have his mood brought down.

“Heh, whatever.” The older boy very nonchalantly took his laptop off of his lap, and stood. At first, it looked to the younger sibling that Sawyer was just standing up to stretch his legs or something, when he leaned in close though, Asher got a bit curious.

“Uh… what are you doing…?”

Sawyer lowered himself down to a knee, and moved the laptop off of his brother’s lap, “Huh? I said I’d suck your dick if you won, didn’t I?”

Asher flinched, “What?! I-I didn’t think you were serious!”

Sawyer smirked, “Well, I didn’t expect that you’d actually win, and I gotta keep my word.” He used the comment that he had made earlier to justify his actions, despite the fact that he knew that he had lost intentionally.

“Wait! You… Y-You don’t have to…”

“Relax. It’s not a big deal Ash.” Sawyer spoke to try and calm the kid down as he rested a hand gently on his thigh.

Asher swallowed nervously, but at his brother’s request, remained still. It was part of the respect that the teenager had for his sibling, despite the fact that the situation felt odd, he trusted what his brother was telling him, and was even put a bit at ease just from seeing how casual Sawyer was about it.

“You’re carrying around something impressive, aren’t you, bro…”

Asher didn’t respond, but blushed a little at the unexpected compliment.

“I guess my little brother is  _ not so little _ in some areas, heh.”

The younger boy’s expression curled into an awkward smile at the continued praise, and he wasn’t really sure how he was supposed to respond. “I… I’m not that big…”

Taking the opportunity while the younger boy seemed to be growing a tad more comfortable, Sawyer took grip of black waistband, and tugged it down, low enough to free the organ into open air, and cause the younger boy to draw in a quick breath.

“Tch…  _ not that big _ my ass… you’re about as big soft as I get fully hard. What are you, like 7 inches?”

His blush deepened, and he forced himself to look away, “Uh… six-and-a-half…”

Sawyer wrapped his grip around the girthy organ, and gave it a soft stroke, eliciting a partially stifled moan from his brother.

“Well… let’s get this monster fully hard, and see just how horse-hung you really are, Ash.”

Asher slowly brought his gaze back forward, catching sight of his brother a split-second before he felt the warm tongue touch against the side of his still-soft shaft.

“Ah!” Despite knowing that it was coming, the teen still couldn’t hold back the moan and shudder under his brother’s action. It was nothing he’d ever felt before, and it certainly didn’t take long before the appropriate part of his body reacted.

Sawyer licked and stroked his brother’s dick, all the while remaining tentative towards how much the organ was being affected, and what he was noticing was not disappointing him. He could feel it stiffening under his tongue, and the thickness of the organ expanding in his grip. It quickly extended past 7 inches, which dispelled any doubts that Sawyer might have still had about possibly  _ not _ being outclassed by his kid brother… when it reached 8 inches, he started to worry if he was  _ that much _ bigger… and when it hit 9 inches, he was basically just mesmerized that he was sporting such a ridiculous size.

“Damn, looks like I was right when I called this thing a  _ monster _ , this has gotta be like 10 inches!” Sawyer took the opportunity to glance up at his brother’s face, and spotted a slight smile forming. Even if it was only a little, Asher was clearly enjoying the praise that was being heaped onto him by his older brother.

“It… It was only nine-and-a-half… last time I checked…” He responded sheepishly.

“Well, little brother, that officially makes you the biggest guy I’ve ever hooked up with.” Sawyer gave the big dick a nice slow stroke, really emphasizing the length that the younger boy possessed, “And to think… you’re still a growing boy, heh.”

“Sawyer… c’mon, you’re embarrassing me…”

With a smirk on his face, Sawyer licked his lips, “Hmm… I guess, I’ll just have to find something to occupy my mouth then… I wonder what I could use it for…”

He feigned deep thought as he leaned forward, and the moment the final word left his lips, the older boy was engulfing Asher’s cock head in his maw.

“Ohh! Ghhaah!” Despite knowing what was coming, Asher wasn’t ready for it, he  _ couldn’t have _ been ready for it. His cock was very suddenly immersed in a moist heat that he had never experienced before, it was a wonder he didn’t climax right there on the spot.

Sawyer took as much of the dick into his mouth as he could before the head met the back of his throat, forcing him to back off. With a slurp of his tongue around the shaft, he pulled off, suddenly in awe of the task he had burdened himself with, “Jeez, Ash… I can barely take  _ half _ of you without deep-throating.”

“I… Y-You…” Asher tried to produce a response, but with the state that his mind was in, the words would not come to him.

“It’s fine though…” Sawyer smirked mischievously, “I guess it’s time to reveal to you one of my  _ hidden talents _ …”

Asher watched with deep interest. He wanted that euphoric feeling to return, and whatever his brother was going to do was the key to it.

Re-angling himself to better accept more of his brother’s thick tool, Sawyer descended again, letting the saliva-slicked shafted slide across his tongue similarly to how it had just a moment ago.

“Ngh…” Asher let out another shiver as the feeling returned. He had just experienced it a moment ago, but somehow it felt entirely new. His brother bobbed in his lap steadily, gradually trying to accept more of what the younger boy had to offer.

_ Fuck… I’ve never taken someone this big… It’s a bit more of a challenge than I’d expected… _

With a grip on the teen’s thighs, Sawyer carefully worked the cock head against the back of his mouth. The older boy’s focus was on suppressing his gag reflex enough to swallow around the nearly wrist-thick stalk that was his brother’s cock. Using the angle to his advantage, he forced himself forward, forcing the blunt tip to breach into the tight confines of his throat.

“Gnnnhn! Sawyer! I-It’s tiiiight…”

_ Hehehe… He is definitely not going to last long… _

Sawyer chuckled internally at his brother’s reactions, realizing that he wasn’t going to have to put in much work to get the inexperienced teen to hit his limit. Still though, he saw the sheer size of Asher’s organ as a challenge that needed to be met, and thus did not relent with his aggressive oral tactics.

The older boy was no stranger to taking a big dick, and he was making sure to put that on full display. Right away, he was deep throating Asher, diving onto the cock until his nose met the peach fuzz at the base, pulling nearly all the way off, and then repeating it over, and over, and over again.

Asher was nearly catatonic with pleasure, so close to release, yet not quite reaching it. He was leaking so much pre-cum that it dripped from his older brother’s lips and resulted in threads of the sticky substance which stretched between his inner-thigh and Sawyer’s chin. Then, when his hips started moving on their own, it was clear that he was about at the point-of-no-return.

Sawyer bobbed up-and-down, feeling the stretch every time the thick dick popped past the threshold into his throat. He wanted to keep on plunging himself down onto the thick spear, but he could tell that his brother was about pop just as easily as Asher himself could.

“S-Sawyer… I-I’m ahh—about t-to…”

“Heh, I can tell. Go for it, kid.”

The permission given to him by his brother was apparently all that the younger boy needed. The moment that Sawyer pulled free from the cock to answer him, Asher unleashed a blast of semen that rivaled a shot from a hose.

**  _ SPLAT _ **

The thick rope of cum hit Sawyer’s face dead-center, splashing right between the middle of his eyes, followed by a second across his cheek, and then a third that left a line of white from his chin down his chest. Even if the older boy was interested in avoiding the heavy output that his brother, it was unlikely that he’d have been able to, it was just so much of the substance that anyone that saw the scene would have assumed that it was the work of multiple people, rather than just one absurdly productive 15-year-old.

“W-Wow…” Asher spoke through heavy breaths after the orgasm had run its course. He turned his gaze down to between his legs only to see the smiling face of his brother covered with streams of white, and strands of fluid that were still clearly connected to the oozing tip of his dick.

“Hah! Wow is right!” Sawyer responded enthusiastically, “I don’t think anyone’s ever made _this_ _much_ of a mess on me!”

Though Asher’s face showed exhaustion more than anything, the pang of embarrassment was still vaguely recognizable, “S-Sorry, I tried to warn you…”

“Don’t be sorry, Ash! I’m the one that offered to do it, and I definitely don’t regret it!” The older boy stood up, immediately pulling off his newly cum-stained shirt, “I was about to change into my sleep stuff anyway, haha!”

Still barely able to see through the glaze of sperm that obscured his vision, Sawyer started walking out of the living room, and towards his bedroom. At the very least, he needed a shirt that hadn’t been splattered with a healthy dose of teenage virility.

_ Shit… I shouldn’t have done that, now I’m harder than ever… _

Without hesitation, he undid his jeans and tossed them to the side, opting to mimic his younger brother and forego any clothes past his underwear. In past instances when Asher had slept over, Sawyer had harbored concerns about his boxers not being able to conceal any potential erections, but given the activity that the two had just partaken in, it no longer felt like too big of a deal.

_ After that, Ash will probably be asleep in a second anyway. Then, I can finally take care of myself… _

After reluctantly wiping his brother’s handiwork from his face, Sawyer headed back into the living room, seeing that his prediction looked to already be coming true. Asher had slumped over on the couch, eyes half-lidded, and breathing very softly. If he wasn’t asleep yet, he wasn’t far from it. With the softening, but still half-hard bulge in his boxer-briefs as the only hint as to what brought him to that state.

“Ash, you sleeping already, kid?”

“Nnnnh… I’m awake…” His words were soft and slurred a bit, a clear sign that his consciousness was waning.

“Heh, right… Well, if you’re crashing in here, I’m at least opening a window to air the room out a bit.”

“Mmhmm…” Asher nodded, completely oblivious to anything that his brother was saying.

It was a fairly warm night, so some fresh air coming in would definitely be helpful, especially after the siblings’ little romp left a little bit of muskiness lingering in the air.

Sawyer pulled open the curtain, and opened the window wide, “There, much better.”

“Nnngh…” The groan from Asher was almost immediate.

“Heh… Ash, just sleep, no use in trying to resist it.” Sawyer teased, thinking his brother was still simply trying to stay awake, “I promise we’ll work on your stamina next ti—” The older boy turned around, and he was stunned to the degree at which he couldn’t even complete the thought.

“Nnnnnngggghhhrr…” Asher groaned out again, but it was clear that the younger boy wasn’t trying to say anything. Something was definitely going on with him and it was happening right in front of Sawyer’s eyes.

The hair on his head was the first thing to change, it grew a bit longer, and looked visibly heavier, but most notably, it started to extend, spreading down his neck and the sides of his face. The boy’s muscles started growing, and re-shaping, and as if trying to match them, Asher’s entire body started to stretch…

“The fuck?!” Sawyer fell backward in surprise, unable to believe what he was literally seeing with his own eyes.

The thick hair that was growing down Asher’s face and back spread even further, reaching his arms and legs, to the point at which it was no longer “hair”. It was clear to Sawyer that it was black  _ fur _ that was suddenly covering his sibling’s form, which immediately brought to mind the words that the younger boy uttered earlier.

“Wait… He can’t really be a werewolf… can he…?” The fact that it started as soon as the moonlight hit him was impossible to ignore.

Asher’s body bent forward, his arms morphing into forelegs as his body continued to grow. His nose stretched out into a snout, ears poked upward, very prominent fangs appeared at the sides of his mouth. It was no longer a question, it was definitely happening.

“H-Holy shit… Ash? Is that you?”

“Uhh… Sawyer…?” It was definitely Asher’s voice. It was a little deeper, and had a bit or a growl to it, but there were no doubts in Sawyer’s mind that the voice belonged to his younger brother.

Asher turned, giving his still-human brother a full view of his now entirely wolf-like form. Bushy black tail stretched out behind him as he tested his new quadrupedal balance. It was then, as the younger sibling stood, that Sawyer really noticed the size of the wolf that rose before him.

“You’re a fucking werewolf… and you’re  _ huge _ …” Even if he were standing up straight, Sawyer’s eye-line would still be below Asher’s. Despite being a wolf, the younger boy’s new form was bigger than a horse.

“I-I… I don’t believe it! That crazy ritual thing that we found online actually worked?!?”

Sawyer could do little more than sit there stunned as he stared. He would never in a million years have entertained the possibility that Asher actually had become a werewolf. After the teen had mentioned it earlier, he hadn’t even given it a second thought, but now, it was impossible for him to shift his thoughts to anything else.

“How do you feel…? I don’t really know if I should call a doctor or something…”

“I… I’m okay, I guess…” Asher said as he wobbled on his feet slightly, “Just not used to keeping myself steady on four legs…” He stumbled just slightly, adjusting his stance, and as he did, he felt his foot collide with something soft, inadvertently kicking it in the direction of his brother.

**  _ flump _ **

The object hit Sawyer square in the face, blocking his vision. Though, despite being unable to see at the moment, he was absolutely sure what he had been hit in the face with. He brought up a hand, and pulled the black fabric away, and looked to confirm that it was indeed the tattered remains of his brother’s boxer-briefs.

Understandably, neither of the two had noticed during the dramatic transformation, but it seemed obvious, since Asher had grown far too big to fit into them. Of course, the realization also triggered another thought in the older sibling’s mind… specifically, the state of the organ that resided between Asher’s legs.

_ Fuck, he was huge before… now he’s a giant werewolf, he’s probably… _

He couldn’t resist the urge to find out, not that he attempted to anyway. From his position of the floor, and given how big Asher was, it didn’t take much for Sawyer to glance at the underside of his wolf brother, and catch a glimpse of what appeared to be the tip of red, tapered cock poking out of a massive sheath, and a pair of coconut-sized balls that hung heavily between his muscular lupine legs.

Sawyer’s jaw dropped. He was already having a difficult time containing himself, but laying his eyes upon that sight had him hard as diamond instantly.

**  _ sniff _ **

As they remained in place silently, Asher’s new, powerful nose perked up, as if he had caught scent of something. After just a few seconds the younger brother turned his gaze downward, directly at the very obvious tent that protruded the front of the older boy’s underwear, “I can… smell your… uh…  _ arousal _ , Sawyer…”

“O-Oh! Uhh…” he scrambled to adjust himself, but the damage was done…

Stepping forward out of instinct, Asher’s tongue slipped out of his maw and licked slowly across his bottom lip. He didn’t know what it was, but something was definitely stirring within him, and the cause of it was his brother.

“Sawyer…” The werewolf stepped forward, until he was directly in front of, and looming over the other male, “I think… I think that we should continue what we were doing earlier…”

Sawyer barely even had to be told. His sights were already set on that full-looking sheath, and now with Asher standing even closer, he was detecting the powerful wolf musk that the younger boy was now producing. Before he even knew what he was doing, Sawyer was down on all-fours, crawling below the wolf’s body towards the peeked red tip that was beckoning to him.

As soon as he was close enough, he moved to coax more of the big wolf member out into the open air. One of his hands caressed the opening of the sheath, while the other reached up to fondle the full churning sack. The fact that his hand could barely even contain the mass of  _ one _ of the orbs, had him basically salivating.

“Mmm… use your mouth again…”

Asher made the request, and it was immediately fulfilled by his brother. The hungry mouth assaulted as much of the cock as could be accessed. Sawyer swirled his tongue around the tip hungrily. He wasn’t sure if he was being affected by his brother’s increasingly powerful scent, or if he was  _ just that horny _ , but it felt to him like his level of lust had been dialed up to 11. He was so erect that it was almost painful, and leaking so much pre that the front of his boxers had more-or-less been soaked into a deeper color.

_ Shit… I could get off just from sucking this thing. _

Sawyer wanted to pull his boxers off, but he didn’t dare more either of his hands away from their respective tasks, especially upon noticing progress being made. Asher’s massive flesh tube was already extending further into his mouth, and testing his jaw as well. He could feel his brother’s heartbeat through the cock, and with every pulse, it seemed to grow ever so slightly, and it was quickly approaching the line of being  _ too much to handle _ .

“Nnghh… too good…” Asher’s voice rang out into the room which had been largely silent, save for the wet sounds of Sawyer’s mouth working on big wolf cock.

The older boy was completely content, almost lost in his efforts as he slurped further and further onto the cock. He wasn’t even thinking about how he very soon wouldn’t be able to handle what he was being offered. He wasn’t even considering pulling away from his prize, until he felt the warm splatter begin to ooze into his throat.

** _ COUGH HACK _ **

It was out of pure necessity that Sawyer removed the organ from his mouth. A jet of pre-cum hitting the back of his throat snapped him out of his dick-induced trance, though with the cock once again on full display, the older boy was once again reduced to a state of pure awe.

“Asher… holy fuck…”

A good 10 inches of lycanthrope erection bobbed weightily, less than an inch from Sawyer’s face, and there was no doubt in his mind that Asher wasn’t even close to his full length yet.

“Don’t s-stop…” The growled out command came from above, and Sawyer did not waste a moment complying.

Attempting to get the entirety of Asher past his lips no longer appeared to be a possibility, but that did not deter the more experienced boy. Sawyer’s lips immediately went into motion, lapping over as much of the surface area of the cock as could be reached. Each slow stroke of the tongue seemingly triggering another spurt of clear pre fluid out from the tapered tip, and onto Sawyer’s face, head, or chest. It wasn’t long before the slick fluid was cascading down his entire front, and numerous thin glistening strands connected the big wolf dick to spots all over the boy’s face.

The carpet below where Sawyer knelt was already soaking, and more wolf pre-output was being added to it seemingly without relent.

Sawyer ran his tongue up to the tip once again, savoring the taste as he once again gazed upon the magnificent spire that belonged to his transformed brother, “Ash… If this is all just pre… what’s it gonna be like when you finally cum…?”

“Rrrr…” Asher responded with a growl, “Y-You’re about to find out…”

A shiver ran through Sawyer’s body. Right as his brother had said it, he could feel the churning wolf balls tense up. He knew he should prepare for the cannon blast that he was about to receive squarely in the face, and as if reflexively, the older boy opened as wide as he could manage, and engulfed his brother’s tip in anticipation.

**  _ SPURT SPURT SPURT _ **

The orgasm that Sawyer had sucked out of his brother earlier was already one of the biggest loads that he’d ever experienced, but what Wolf-Asher was unleashing was on an entirely different level. The huge coconut-sized testicles were absolutely indicative towards what the boy’s new form was capable of. A veritable  _ geyser _ of cum filled his mouth nearly immediately. 

And that was just the first shot…

For a good 30 seconds, Rockets of sperm splattered violently against the back of Sawyer’s mouth. His goal was to swallow as much of the substance as he could, but it became clear very quickly, that that was a foolish ambition. His mouth was filling up far faster than he could swallow, to the point at which his cheeks were so full that they were bulging out, and sizable bubbles of cum were literally forming at the corners of his mouth.

It didn’t take long for the copious lupine load to overwhelm what Sawyer could handle. A river of white began to pour from his mouth, streaming down his chin and leaving him little more than a gooey mess from the waist up. He continued to make efforts to swallow what he could, but the sheer volume and force of each jet of sperm further proved that the task was more of a challenge than he was ready for. 

Not that it made much of a difference… 

Sawyer was more than content to just let the torrent of white overwhelm his form. The base experience of getting  _ hosed down _ by a load that massive was hitting all kinds of buttons for the 22-year-old. With each blast of Asher’s seed plastering the inside of his mouth, he actually inched closer and closer towards  _ his own _ release.

_ Fuck, Ash… don’t stop give me more… _

Even without being able to vocalize his pleas, the request was fulfilled right on cue. A particularly heavy burst of Asher’s release refilled his brother’s maw, and that was the tap that shattered the glass.

Sawyer’s climax hit him harder than he thought possible, especially given that his erection hadn’t even been touched. Several ropes of cum turned the inside of his boxers into a gooey white mess. He couldn’t help but shiver in pleasure as he felt rivulets of his own output slowly travel down the insides of his thighs. It was, in-all-likelihood, one of the most powerful orgasms he’d ever felt, though still comparatively miniscule, when compared to what his brother was producing.

“Sawyer…” Before the long orgasm even finished, Asher was prepared with the next task for his brother, “Bend over the arm of the couch.”

Though he was still experiencing the last vestiges of his brother’s eruption and his own climax, he didn’t hesitate to comply. Asher’s tone wasn’t any more assertive or commanding than usual, but there was something about him that simply exuded dominance. Without even a second though, Sawyer was exactly in place where he was told to be, and immediately felt a massive wolf paw pressing against his back.

“Ngh… I… need to…” Asher’s words were broken and strained, but his actions were anything but. He moved into place over his brother, and let his substantial need bob just behind his sibling’s ass. Despite having just unloaded a load bigger than he’d ever imagined, the steel hard lupine staff hadn’t wilted in the slightest.

With a lick around his lips, Asher confidently raised his free paw, and with a confident swipe, slashed off the soggy boxers that Sawyer still had on, finally revealing the ultimate target of his yearning.

Sawyer felt Asher lifting himself into position, bringing himself in close, letting the still-dripping and cum-slicked erection slide into place against his tight entrance. It felt far…  _ far _ too big for him to even consider as a possibility of accepting, but that limitation didn’t even register in his mind. He wanted as much of that cock in him as possible, and as soon as possible.

“F-Fuck… Do it, Asher… fuck me…” It was barely a whisper. Only audible to Asher due to the heightened sense of hearing that his new form possessed.

“Grrr…” The only response from the younger boy was a particularly dominating growl. Asher’s claws dug into the couch cushions, tearing into them as if they were paper as he thrust forward.

Sawyer had expected his brother to ease into him at least a little bit. Swaying between those wolf legs resided easily over a foot of arm-thick cock, and given those dimensions, brute forcing the length in didn’t even seem like an option. At least, not until he felt at least half the organ tear into him like a nail being hammered into a board.

“OH! FFF—UUUUUUCK!”

He knew there should have been pain… and not just any pain, but intense pain. He had just been stretched farther open than he’d even thought possible, but due to the direct collision that just hit his prostate like a battering ram, every sensation that wasn’t pure pleasure was completely subverted. It had only been one thrust, and Sawyer had essentially been fucked into a stupor.

“Ngh… Sawyer… I-I need  _ all of it _ inside you…” Asher spoke as he pulled back slightly, only enough so that he could slam forward again. Another couple inches were driven into Sawyer’s warm depths, and all either of the two boys could think about was getting even  _ more _ of it in.

“You’re so fucking  _ BIG _ , Ash!” As he had mentioned earlier, the 9-plus inches that his brother had been sporting as a human teenager was already the biggest cock he’d ever been tasked with taking. So, the size that Asher was sporting now was  _ FAR _ into uncharted territory. The older boy didn’t even have any words to describe it, at least another half-a-foot had been tacked onto the younger boy’s length, and he was being made to feel every tiny bit of it.

**  _ THRUST _ **

“GHAHH! Th-That spot again! Please! Ash!”

Asher let out a low chuckle at his brother’s desperate sounding plea. He had no intentions of disappointing his brother, and thus thrust right back in without delay. Annihilating the same spot with even more force, and consequently sending Sawyer into an entirely new realm of pleasure.

“AAHHHHHH!” Despite having just hit his peak moments ago, the absolute decimation of his prostate was too much. Jets of sperm burst forth, a load that was somehow just as massive as the one that he’d just gone through. Warm streaks of white decorated his couch below him, and clung to his chest. It was a bolt of pure ecstasy to Sawyer’s brain, and the feeling was only heightened by Asher continuing to pound into him.

Even through hearing his brother’s screams of pleasure, Asher didn’t slow down at all. As tight as Sawyer’s tunnel already was, the orgasm caused him to seize up even further, to the point at which he felt like a vice-grip around the invading wolf cock.

“Nnnggh…” Asher let out the light moan as he pressed his body in closer. His hips may as well have been a blur of black fur as he picked up the pace. Even with as tight as his brother was, and how overwhelming thick his organ was, the increased constriction inside that velvety tunnel only spurred him to move his hips with more speed and more force than he even knew he could muster.

“Ah… I-I’m getting close… Sawyer, I n-need to…” Asher didn’t manage to get the end of the sentence out, but it was clear what he was getting at. Big wolf claws dug even deeper into the floor and couch, gaining leverage to slam into Sawyer’s tunnel. It took no more than a few strong strokes before he felt the entirety of his wolfhood surrounded by that impossible heat, or at the least the entirety of it… minus the knot.

“Shit… Ash…” One of Sawyer’s hands pressed against his own midsection. His brother’s length was so deep into him that even before he felt it, he knew what he’d find, “You’re so big… I can feel you through my gut!” He softly ran his fingertip over the cock-shaped bulge that moved in-sequence with his brother.

“Rrr… I hope you’re ready, Sawyer. It’s about to feel even bigger…”

**  _ THRUST _ **

Another particularly sharp thrust drew a moan from the older boy. The massive bulb of flesh threatening to pop into him at any given moment somehow filled Sawyer with excitement and anxiety all at once.

“F-Fuck… Your knot… Ash, I-I don’t know if I can even—”

**  _ THRUST _ **

“GAAAH!”

Asher interrupted his brother’s moment of uncertainty with yet another pelvic assault before snarling out his response, “You can, and you will.”

**  _ SLAM SLAM SLAM _ **

The boy-turned-werewolf’s thrusting began anew, but it felt different. Asher’s mind was still his own, but the wolf instincts were not something that he was able to completely suppress. He fucked the human below him as if he were a bitch in heat. It was clear that nothing was going to prevent the dominant lupine from gaining full passage past Sawyer’s tight ring.

It was a miracle that none of the neighbors had come to complain yet. Sawyer was absolutely unconcerned with stifling his moans. On top of that, Asher’s increasingly audible snarls and growls were not subtle either. Although, even if another resident of the apartment had come to complain, it was doubtful that either of the two brothers would have had the wherewithal to even acknowledge it.

Asher was so close to reaching his limit, that he was more-or-less in a feral state, and Sawyer… Sawyer couldn’t perceive anything, except Asher’s shaft invading his deepest depths, Asher’s knot colliding with his ass like a wrecking ball, and Asher’s massive balls slapping obscenely against him. The wolf shaft was pumping out such an abundance of pre-cum that it splashed and squirted out with each move that Asher made, and brought him that much closer to somehow breaching the ring of muscle.

“A-Ash… Ahh… Assshhhhh…” Sawyer was quickly reaching the point at which he couldn’t even form a sentence. He may as well have been in heaven. What felt like 15 or 16 inches of cock was carving his insides out, and he’d never felt so unbelievable. He knew that he wasn’t going to be able to go back to sex with other people, mere minutes ago he had just bene taken to the most powerful orgasm of his life, and here he was on the verge of experiencing another one just like it. He  _ belonged _ to that divine wolf cock, and he couldn’t deny it, even if he had wanted to.

“Rrrrr…. Rhhhhnnng!” Asher’s growls were starting to border on roars. He drew back his hips, nearly completely removing himself from Sawyer’s passage, and with a determined glare own at his brother, he used the entirety of his new form’s strength, and powered in, unwilling to be denied any longer.

“Ohhh! NNNGGGH!”

It only took a moment, the intense stretch made it feel like it happened in slow motion. Sawyer’s tight ring of muscle widened well past what should have been its limit, and like a nail being struck by a sledgehammer, Asher’s whole organ sank into the tunnel.

Sawyer’s stomach had already been bulging a bit with each thrust, but now it was on an entirely new level. The outline of Asher’s massive wolf cock was clearly visible, reaching almost up to the 22-year-old’s chest. It wasn’t something that he’d ever thought would even be possible, but given the events that had already occurred in the evening, it didn’t even cause him to bat an eye. The feeling of being claimed so deeply, and having his insides basically reshaped to Asher’s dick was simply too good.

“GRRRAH! F-FUCK! SAWYER!” The impossible tightness that all-at-once was clenching the expanse of his knot like a vice was more than the teenager-turned-wolf could handle. With a partially stifled roar, climax hit Asher for the third time of the evening, and the force of how hard it hit hadn’t seemed to wane in the slightest.

The older boy opened his mouth to moan, but couldn’t even produce the sound as he endured the onslaught. With his brother finally tied to him, Sawyer felt the heavy cum-filled orbs slap powerfully against the back of his own, and hold in place as they pulsed with the werewolf’s overstimulation.

Immediately, the filling that he was receiving was very apparent to Sawyer. Any load that he’d ever received in the past was right away matched by just the first jet of seed that Asher had fired into him, and there was so much more to come.

“Hoooo—ly fuck…” His arms and legs gave out beneath him, leaving him held upright almost entirely by the knot locked inside of his ass. Even without reaching to feel his midsection, Sawyer could already feel the swell that could only be indicative of one thing. The phallic-shaped bulge that was so prominently present through his gut began to soften. Sawyer’s belly was rounding out as it was steadily laden with an impossible amount of wolf seed. “Ahh… Ash… you’re f-filling me up… sooooooo much…”

Asher barely heard his brother’s words, suppressing his newfound wolf nature was already proving to be difficult. Moving purely on instinct, and still in the midst of a mind-shattering orgasm, he leaned in and clamped his jaws down on his brother’s shoulder.

“OHH!” Sawyer yet out one final moan as he hit his peak. The older boy’s apex came at the same time as Asher’s mating bite. Surges of ecstasy ran all through his body. His vision blurred, his skin tingled, it was perfect yet chaotic at the same time. Despite being his third in such a short period, it was without-a-doubt the most powerful orgasm of Sawyer’s life, and it had come courtesy of his literal werewolf of a brother, fucking him harder than he even thought was possible, and knotting him like an animal.

Unsurprisingly, Asher’s orgasm significantly outlasted his brother’s. Sawyer’s load had left several streaks on the couch cushion below, while the geyser inside him continued to erupt blast after blast of wolf semen.

It was a good 60 seconds before Asher opened his jaw back up, releasing his brother through heavy breaths, “S-Sawyer… - _ huff _ \- That… - _ huff _ \- Th-That felt…”

**  _ FLUMP _ **

Before even managing to finish the sentence, Asher collapsed onto his side, taking Sawyer with him. Having achieved his third orgasm of the evening, it seemed that fatigue was finally taking its toll.

“Ash… - _ huff _ \- that was amazing…” Sawyer’s breathing more-or-less matched his brother’s. For each of the siblings, their degree of exhaustion was only matched by their level of satisfaction. Neither had enough energy to move, and with the two basically anchored to each other, it wasn’t an option anyway.

Regardless, the two were content to simply lay there under the moonlight that continued to stream in through the window, and let their consciousness fade as they drifted to sleep.

~~~~~~

“Uuugh…” Sawyer stirred to life upon feeling the bright morning sunlight hitting his face. He blinked a few times, letting his vision adjust before trying to move from his position on the cramped couch.

“Ngh… Huh… why can’t I…” Groggily, he struggled, but only for a moment, until the events from the previous night came flowing back into his memory, “Oh… f-fuck…” Tentatively, Sawyer brought up his hand over his belly, finding out that he was still literally bloated with what felt like gallons of cum that his sudden-werewolf brother pumped into him.

“Shit… that actually happened, didn’t it…?” He reached back behind himself, feeling the soft, human skin of his sibling, rather than the coarse wolf fur that Asher possessed just a few hours ago, “Hey, Ash… you awake…?”

“Nnn… H-Huh…?” He sounded just as tired as his brother as he was shaken awake. More importantly though, his voice was back to normal, further confirming that the teen was once again a human.

“That was a pretty crazy night, wasn’t it?”

“Huh…? Last night? What did… O-Oh!” Just from his response, it was abundantly clear that the younger boy’s recollection of the previous night had just kicked in, “I-I’m back to normal!”

“Well, werewolves only change during full moons, right?”

“Yeah…” Asher responded with a clear hesitance, “…except…”

“Except what?”

Asher gave a quick tug of his hips, indicating that he still seemed to be tied to his brother, “I think that  _ one part _ of me didn’t change back…”

Sawyer confirmed it for himself, moving his hips only to feel the resistance of a canine knot still connecting him to his sibling, “Holy shit, you do…” Sawyer’s interest immediately spiked, he had already started to get excited at the prospect of getting fucked like that during every full moon, but the fact that Asher’s new cock seemed to be permanent had the older boy absolutely elated.

“Well… in  _ that _ case…”

With a smirk curling onto his face, Sawyer thrust his body back into Asher, and clenched around the wolf cock that was still embedded in his body, drawing a surprised moan from the younger boy.

“S-Sawyer! Ohh!” Asher glanced down, and upon realizing what his brother was doing, he carefully took hold of the 22-year-old’s hips, and started softly moving his hips.

“Ash… You’re gonna be visiting me a lot more often from now on.”

  
  



End file.
